Tales of Tamriel
by Shodin5
Summary: This is a collaboration of characters set in a time line of events with The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. None of the characters are considered Dragon born, except one. But rather they are side character to Skyrim's original story who made the world a little better in their own way.Eventually they join forces to deal with the World Ender Dragon.
1. About

About

In my fan fiction I will mention a few mods that don't exist within Bethesda's The Elder Scroll V Skyrim. They were added into the story to make things a bit more interesting but remain slightly immersive due to the concept back in those days these things would potentially be there.

Noted I do not condone everything I write in this fan art. It's to add immersion, it's to place varying conflicts of interest, & produce varying character styles & life styles. Nothing more.

I write these for fun mainly. But if it ever becomes something, then thanks to you my audience for all of your support. I could never have dreamed that writing could be a career choice. Thanks ahead of time.

Lastly, Thanks to all the great modders of Bethesda's games. You have made the games what they are now to me. Most of the time I put immersion mods in like hunger, thirst, & sleep requirements then modded to be like Darksouls, so really really hard. Lol

If people would like to know my mod list, & possibly what I did for body type N all. I will gladly share that info. I will also give credit to all the modders who made the mods.


	2. Basic Info

Tales of Tamriel

This Fan Fic is my play through of Skyrim with a few mods N such. I role played most of this so it's just for fun. But I thought lots of people might like some of the content I wrote down.

If you want a list of mods in my mod list you can find me on FB as Eli Wilhelm. I don't mind, but PM me through messenger if you want more an all. Feed back is welcome as long as it's constructive.

This is a ten piece story. I'm sorry for only having female character roles. I can never think of male character designs. Kinda my flaw really. It takes me ages to write up male characters… where as female characters just pop right into my head & write themselves. Lol

Have fun with this fan fic of Skyrim… I might make more beyond the 10 books… But I doubt it unless there is a high demand for it.


	3. Notes

Tales of Tamriel Notes

Today is Turdas, 17th last seed, 4E 201… In layman's tongue, Thursday, August 17th , 4th Era, year 201.*

Is the starting date of Skyrim. I am taking not of this as the progression of the novel sort of plays into dates time… & weather… of course.

Book #1 The Barbarian

The Barbarian book starts up on this date… & a week later The Dark Knight's tale starts up. The Yarl or Whiterun calls for aid from a renowned warrior who can "control the dark arts". She obtains this request & sets out on ship to get to Windhelm.

Book #2 The Dark Knight

t takes two weeks at sea to get to Windhelm… Then a couple of days to get to Whiterun.

Book #3 The Mercenary

The Mercenary is next in line dating 2 months after the Dragon attack on Whiterun. Which is one week after Brenda sees the attack on Helgen.

Rumors of Dargons spread all the way to Markarth until one day about 2 months 1 week & 3 days after the attack on Helgen, a dragon attacks Markarth.

Book #4 The Archer (Wood Elf)

Off to Falkreath The Wood Elf starts her adventure from Pinewatch. It has taken her until Spring (March) of year 202, to finally reach of age to leave the nest.

She has done all she could to fend off the Dragons up till now. Now she will hunt down the source of this scourge.

Book #5 The Ranger (High Elf)

Having been found injured on the battlefield The High Elf lay in medic bay recovering in Solitude. It has taken her till fall (September) of year 202 to finally reach full recovery.

She was found on the battlefield that the Storm Cloaks & had ambushed in the marshlands bellow to defend Solitude from an invasion. This Loyal soldier of the High Elves managed to even the field right up until a Dragon swoops in & wreaks havoc upon the field.

Book #6 The Fighter (Soldier)

Having finally arrived from the Black Marshes on Imperial Business, Carlia Stone has finally made it to Solitude, the Imperial base in Skyrim.

They head out in search for the crown which the scouts just managed to find recently. Now they must beat the Storm Cloaks there & take the crown to finally lay claim to the high throne in Skyrim.

Book #7 The Mage (Librarian)

In Riften Hallibre walks into the Jarls halls to pay off a debt for her family. The warring efforts have caused a shortage in income for Riften. Having paid off 10000 gold to finally deal with the debt… Halibre heads back to her favored halls.

Along the way she nearly gets mugged until… a Dragon attacks from the skies & bursts the thief into a ball of fire.

Book #8 The Dragon

A surge of magical power wakes up the ancient water dragon. Having been woken up from her Slumber Shikeri crawls out from her watery cave to see what has come of the world.

Book #9 The Slave (Bonus)

Moragan Wilder

Sold into slavery by her parents at a very young age Wilder has tried to escape the clutches of slavery her whole life.

This story is more of a sad story & has no real part in the main plot until the very very end.

Book #10 Warriors Combined (All stories)

This book collaborates all of our characters to finally end The World Ender after years of his tyranny. Their powers & skills combined finally ends the Black Dragon… & brings about a new peace to the world of Skyrim.


	4. Chapter 1

Tales of Tamriel

Book One The Barbarian

(Adult Version)

Name: Brenda Dragniel

(Non Dragonborn Character)

Age: 27

Height: 6'7''

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Peach Blond

Skin Color: Dark Tan

Breast Size: DD42

Class: Barbarian

Sexual Preference: Bisexual

Stat Focus: Two Handed, Heavy Armor, Blocking, Speech (For… reasons lol)

Base Stat Focus: High HP, small Stamina Boost

Skilled in two handed Norse swordsmanship, & the balance of heavy skimpy armor. Keeping the enemies distracted opening up opportunities to strike.

Chapter 1

I was crossing the boarder to the land of Skyrim. It's deep within the woods not to far from Helgen. My village is positioned just beyond a a cave passage leading under a mountain that otherwise would take a fortnight to go around.

This passage was built by my people & the Dwemer long ago for easy trade rout.

For the most part my people keep to themselves, but we still trade with the humble people of Helgen & Riverwood. Beyond that, we are disconnected from the outside world.

My father Dagr Dragniel son of Gudleifr Draniel, was asked by the Stormcloaks leader once if he would help in their efforts to fight off the Imperials from their homeland. Upon which he replied,

"I am not some lowly warrior for higher. Nor can my people be swayed to your cause through cheap gestures."

I think my father pissed off Ulfric Stormcloak, because he stormed out of there.

Dagr informed me why he declined. "Although he fought High King Torygg with the old traditions of the Norse people, he did it in such a way that the fight was not actually a fair fight."

My father the ever proud & just warrior truly believes in a challenging fight. His stubbornness in the past has matched that of the Jarl's of Falkreath, & Whiterun.

His stature winning his people over through sheer will.

He strokes his long orange beard contemplating Ulfrics retreat. His eyes settling from the flame that ignited upon the very thought of a worthy fight with Jarl Ulfric.

Although Brenda can't see for sure, she knows her father well. He was a little bit disappointed by Jarl Ulfric's lack of action.

Brenda stood to her father's left just behind his halls throne… Which is a bit more like a high chair than an actual throne.

Despite Dagr being the village leader, he does not rule like the Jarl's of Tamriel. Rather he listens to the people's needs & requirements, & sends people to assist them. There have been times when his subjects were to busy with the incoming crops or other projects, that he could be seen pulling a tiller. His massive muscles working over time because these people don't have a mule, or horse.

My people are not particularly wealthy. What we own in wealth are products of our own two hands. Food, clothing, weapons, animals, timber, the likes of which we maintain well enough.

Even my father only has a couple hundred septims which he utilizes in trade with other towns mainly.

My father is a very somber man. Rarely showing expression except excitement when a fight might break out. He is very tall reaching 6'8'' towering above most in our village. He has dark skin, & orange hair & beard. Little strands of silver creeping from the depths of his temple.

Despite his age his muscle tone is exceedingly fit. Although his gut has started to show his age.

Our name carries a lot of weight. Our ancestors having done great deeds beyond belief. Some having fought against dragons even. Proof of this feat is the dragon skull mounted to the back wall.

My father by himself defeated 5 frost trolls that came down the mountainside. Killing four of them & injuring the fifth.

Dagr turns to inform me, "I have a task for you my girl. If you would, can you take these coins with you & pick up some supplies from the Riverwood trader? Also take a party with you & make sure he leaves our boarders. I don't want any trouble from him."

My vibrant green eyes light up with excitement as I stride across my father's hall to the main entrance. My intimidating height towering over a couple men walking in with complaints.

They stare at me as I pass. My natural beauty incomparable in our village. I have very tan skin, medium length, mildly curly peach blond hair billowing through the air.

For my 25th birthday I got my full left hand side tattooed with a black dragon. To represent my families name that came from a dragon of olden days.

My clothes for the day was my every day fur cover. Straps criss-cross tying the front & back together like a one piece. The back arches to show a bit of my back showing off my muscular stature.

I have no shoes at this time… I am very much a wild child. I prefer to not hinder my movement much under any situation. My demeanor is pretty lax for the most part. I live a life of a hunter, & a warrior. Much like my fore father's. I can be quite hot headed, & just as stubborn as my father at times. Plus being a tom boy, I tend to not fit the usual feminine whiles most look to in the female figure. Something my father never had a problem with. He always wanted a son…

I have been informed by my old childhood friend, Sleipnir son of Vilhjalmr that even sparring, I am quite frightful to behold. I tend to make friends with men more than I can with women.

Outside I grab my father's most trusted man Vilkhan's shoulder & inform him, "Get ready to head out immediately. Father wants us to ensure Jarl Ulfric leaves peacefully."

My silky smooth voice breaks the sweltering warm August afternoon air.

Sleipnir approaches me with elation, "Hey; are you done with your meeting? I found this one girl I think you'd love…"

Sleipnir is one of those gallant ladies man, who at times can be very full of himself. But he has many redeeming features. His ability to work hard for instance… when he puts his mind to it.

Forgetting what she is supposed to be doing she turns to meet him. He has auburn brown hair that darkens as you peer further down. With him only wearing a loin clothe & a pair of soft shoes.

Despite her interest in his chiseled abs, she brings her self control forth with a snap.

"There's always time for fun & games later." She tells herself internally.

She frowns at him, "Sorry Sleip, I have fatherly duties today. Maybe later?"

He frowns back reproachfully, "Your going to miss out on all the fun Bren."

But all the same he waves goodbye as he turns away for his usual "social time".

As Brenda sets out with Vilkhan following closely behind. They head to the cave entrance leading to the outside world leading to the boarders of Cyrodiil & Skyrim.

The cave entrance is hidden on this side by a small bundle of trees & brush which they purposely keep there.

Brenda looks back at her people's village. A peace resides over Fela Horgr (Hidden Sanctuary) that just says "home".

Although she has felt that itch for adventure, it always seems easily satisfied by doing menial chores in the open world for her father. A call that now comes from the deep depths of the cold cave. An eerie sound coming from the darkness.

Excitement fills her veins as her heart quickens. She knows the sound is just the wind… but the sound of mystery still sends chills up her spine.

Vilkhan leads the way into the cave… the entrance of which is much bigger than it seems at first.

Inside a vast canopy of carved rock with massive carved beams set in large V's across the high ceiling. The craftsmanship here is astounding. Her predecessors really knew how to make a grand entrance.

The rock face is smooth with carvings, & etchings of epic fights, & great tales of old. One such is about the great black dragon. "The world ender" they called it.

Many of the etchings are about a clan of warriors dedicated to fighting dragons. Although she does not recall their name. Something like sword, or blade… Ether way it makes no sense to her.

As they tread deeper into the mountain, they light torches along the way. Holding onto a torch Vilkhan lights the path ahead. While the lit torches bring light from behind.

They stick pretty close to the North facing wall so as to not get lost in this chasm. Despite the factor that this place is mainly used as a passage way through the mountains, it also has vast hallways with infinite passages that lead deep with the bowels of the mountain. Some claim that it even reaches the heart of the mountain, where fire dances on the ground like water.

Most though, never tread beyond the North facing wall. The torches get maintained by a couple of hunters who pass through regularly. Usually with a small haul of game on pull wagons.

The sound of their footsteps echo off the wall & into the doorways of darkened hallways. The darkness pressing hard on her eyes as she tries to peer down one particular hallway she remembers going down as a child. It leads to a vast room meant for grand feasts & parties.

Any sign of life beyond the wanderings of village children & her people passing through, are now completely devoid of life.

While they tread noisily on, the flicker of flames dance the shadows about her eerily. Her eyes are sensitive to movement which sets her nerves on edge.

Vilkhan breaks the silence pressing hard on their ears, "I have been thinking of your mother these last few nights… I remember when her songs filled the halls of your father's hold."

Vilkan is like an uncle to her. He is the chiefs head warrior & strategist. His age perceives him. He has seen countless battles, & done grandiose things in his time. He is Dagr's most trusted warrior & brother in arms.

Heck he was there when Brenda was born. He's as good as any Uncle she could have ever asked for.

Brenda replies calmly, "It's hard to think she's been gone for five long years. I still wonder what happened to her."

Five years ago, her mother rightly named Hjordis (sword goddess) daughter of Hindi vanished without a trace. It has been claimed by many that she was taken by trolls, or maybe the mountain ate her.

Either way, nobody truly knows where she's at now. Maybe she just left one day. Her father never speaks of it. But Brenda knows he loved her beyond measure. So she has no suspicion of her father…

Maybe the mountain did eat her though. Many people who venture off the walked path just up & vanish without a trace. Who knows what actually lays in wait in these old halls.

Maybe one day she'll just appear again…

The exit appears in the distance. It's far away still, but they can now see light at the end of the tunnel.

She wont miss this cavern when she gets out. Her eyes are not adept to the harsh darkness here. The adventure was fun an all. But she prefers well lit places instead.

As they creep closer to the light her eyes sting from the direct light shining through the big gap that is the doorway. She can see the trees, & bushels of lavender just a few feet from her. From this side you can see clearly outside. But…

They walk through a veil that ripples with rainbow like effect. Kind of like stepping into a pond around their bodies.

On the other side she looks back & all she sees is rock face. Like as if the mountain was there the whole time. Only a few know about this place. Mainly leaders, & regulars. Anyone else would think it's just a mountain face.

Not far from them they can hear a commotion off to the North down the road leading to Helgen. All around them they are surrounded by forestry covered mountains. A small stream flows freely down the mountainside.

Morning glories are just now starting to fold away for the day. Must be late afternoon or so. She looks up, & can only barely make out blue of the sky through all the canopy of branches from the trees being so close together.

The commotion is not to far ahead. It sounds like combat as metal hits metal. They walk fourth listening intently. Brenda draws her sword, the blade scrapes the half scabbard on her back.

The sword in question is etched with old runes of her people's language. This sword her heirloom of her forefather's epic fights. Each tale carved right into the metal.

This blade is way different than any other she has ever held though. It weighs slightly lighter than most, & has a sheen that never fades. The blade named the "Elder Blade" has allegedly claimed the magic of a dragon, & slain countless creatures before her time.

Of all the swords she has owned, this one requires very little maintenance at all. She has only had to oil it from time to time between battles to clean it. It's only ever been sharpened twice in it's life. Yet not one nick or flaw lays upon the blade… miraculously.

Her father always claimed it to be a magical sword. But nobody has been able to confirm it for sure. Only a couple know any form of magic in her village. That's just knowing it exists. Not actually practicing it though.

As they encroach closer to the ensuing battle they see Jarl Ulfric shout & blast this Imperial guard into the mountainside. Where he lay motionless.

Reinforcements quickly come from the toll gate to the South. Vilkhan & Brenda are completely overlooked by the guards passing by. The brush hiding them well from plain sight.

As the fight ensues a Stormcloak dies to two Imperials blades sinking into his chest.

There are about 12 guards now, against 3 Stormcloaks, & two unfortunate people seemingly caught into the fray. Both of which are currently on the back of a wagon.

A Stormcloak close to Ulfric takes an arrow to the chest. He staggers to the ground, then tries to fight to his feet instead of giving up. He yells his battle cry as he takes another arrow to the chest. Then an axe to the face.

Just then, Ulfric commands his last two comrades to give up. This seems out of character for him… But maybe he has a plan?…

The Imperial commander bomb rushes Ulfric & ties him up tightly. Then puts a muzzle over his face to prevent him from speaking.

In a matter of moments Ulfric along with his comrades are loaded up into the wagon headed to Helgen.

Vilkhan, & Brenda stay hidden for quite some time before making a move. When they finally come out from their hiding place they tread along the road to inspect the man still leaned up against the hills side.

"He's not breathing…" Vilkhan informs.

Brenda looks about for a while, & she feels an air all about the trees. The wind seems to be inconsistent. Changing swiftly from one direction to the next.

A vast dark shadow casts over the clearing on the road as an unfamiliar roar cuts through the violent air.

Brenda, "What is that?"

She looks at Vilkhan wide eyed, unbelieving of what she saw. "Was that… a dragon?"

Another roar comes from Helgen as the sky becomes violent above. The clouds circling about like vultures to a corpse. Nothing about this is normal.

As they approach Helgen they see the entire town on fire. People screaming & crying clearly heard until a massive roar bursts from the flames.

A massive black winged creature lunges through the air as the beast spirals until it's wings spreads wide. It roars one last time before flying North towards Whiterun.

Vilkhan apprehensive says with bated breath, "Is that a dragon?"

Excitement rushes over Brenda as a old sense fills her mind. Fear; but it is quickly replaced with excitement. A trait she got from her father.

She rushes to Helgen to see what the damage is. Sort of sizing up this new beast.

In his stunned state Vilkan calls out after Brenda to which she retorts, "Keep up!"

When they get through the broken down gate of Helgen, they bare witness to the destructive power of the dragon.

Scorched bodies strewn about. What looks like flaming boulders planted firmly into the small craters. The horrid smell of burning bodies fills the air about them. Helgen's buildings on fire & massive holes broken through the walls of the stone towers. Some of the buildings completely collapsed in on themselves. If there was anyone left alive, they long fled from this place.

Side tracked in awe of the pure destructive power of this black dragon Brenda says, "We should report this to father. He will want to know about this."

Leading the way back slowly trying to cleanse the smell of burning corpses from her nostrils. She reaches down & plucks a lavender plant in full bloom & tucks it under her brazier strap to assist with the smell now seeped into her skin & armor.


	5. Chapter 2

Tales of Tamriel Book One The Barbarian

Chapter 2

Valkhan & I return back to my father's halls & report back to him about the incident that befell Jarl Ulfric, Helgen, & what was left after the dragon cleared the area.

The look of utter excitement & wonder at the idea dragons were returning brought an air of excitement to Dagr's face.

He calls a meeting to his people with Valkhan at the head of the call. Everyone in the village is to meet in a weeks time in Chief Dagr Dragniel's halls to discuss how to reinforce the hold against dragons.

Then Dagr calls his daughter hither, "On the marrow I would like you to send word to Riverwood we will need a larger shipment than normal. It will likely be wise to also request an audience with Jarl Baalgruf the Greater."

Brenda quietly replies, "Do you wish me to send an invitation?"

Dagr replies with a smile, "No; I will meet him in person. I will offer assistance in face to face."

He pauses taking a huge swig from his mug. The mead smelling strongly of honey. Then he continues, "All I request of you is triple the amount of our usual haul of lumber this season. I will pay them ahead of schedule."

With that he takes his leave to tend to personal issues.

Brenda heads to her room to set up for the next day. She bursts through the closed door only to see Sleipnir plowing a new girl vigorously at the end of Brenda's bed. His face contorting while he grunts loudly. The girl moans lewdly each time he thrusts.

Brenda knows this girl only in passing… She was a farm girl North East of here. She has very nice looking skin. Her face & neck has freckles all over. Her vibrant orange hair sprawled about wildly all over her bed.

This behavior is not unusual for Brenda as Sleipir has a tendency of bringing varying women to Brenda's quarters… or the great hall… or the kitchen. He has no understanding of personal space.

Once in a while though he offers her one of his catches of the day, of which she has obliged from time to time…

Brenda sets her sword next to the window, then strips down watching Sleipnir longingly. Instead she gets ready for a bath because the smell of burned bodies is still stuck in her hair.

She calls in a maid to assist with her bath… the benefits of having a father who leads I guess… That's when Sleipnir notices Brenda.

"Oh hey! How… was… your… outing?" He says each word thrusting as ardently as he can, gripping the woman's hips firmly slamming himself hard against her.

The woman doesn't even have time to get jealous as she propped herself up to ask, but instead is forced back into moaning wildly by Sleipnir.

The sound of the woman causes an ache in her neither regions as she tries to resist the call in order to freshen up.

Today is Turdas, 17th last seed, 4E 201… In layman's tongue, Thursday, August 17th , 4th Era, year 201.*

*(Don't take my word on this… Bethesda has a very weird concept of time & dates… I did the best I could with the research I have available to me…)

Brenda hopes her favorite maid is working today… She has this special fling with Hilda who happens to share her feelings in sexuality.

To her derision, Hilda chose not to work today. Instead she is greeted by Gerdr who to Brenda's knowledge has never smile in her life.

Brenda sighs irritably as Sleipnir continues his activity while Gerdr cleans her hair. The whole while she complained of the smell.

Having had enough Brenda replies after the fifth complaint, "Why don't you try taking on a black dragon & survive?!"

Shock fills the room as Brenda dives into her bath water submerging her hair as best she can.

Gerdr pours some scented soap into the bath water as Brenda resurfaces. The smell pleasing as spices fill the air.

Glancing over at her bed she sees Sleipnir frozen to the spot, his dick still inside the new girl, while the girl stares blankly at Brenda.

Sleipnir, "You fought a dragon?"

Brenda sighs irritably, "No, I came in on the aftermath. All of Helgen has been destroyed by a black dragon."

Sleipnir, "Did you SEE the dragon?"

Brenda looks to her ceiling, "That I did. The sky churned as flaming boulders fell from the sky. The wind roared like a beast as a massive winged creature with black scales flew overhead. Soon after, all I could smell in the air was burning houses, & corpses as the dragon ravaged the town."

Having killed the mood Sleipnir pulls out his current gal not happy with the results.

That was not Brenda's intention as she doesn't mind the show. But the case is a serious one. With civil war brewing soon… things are likely to get pretty hectic soon.

News of shipments not making it to destinations have already reached their ears. With the war starting, it can only be a matter of time before shipments can not cross certain borders with out extra hassle.

She dips herself up to her nose thinking over all that she has see & heard over the last month. Thinking what all she can do about it.

Getting out of the tub she shoes Sleipnir & this new girl out of her room having Gerdr escort the lot of em out. Drying off in front of the fire place she sighs lost in thought gazing deep within the bowls of the fire. The flames licking happily at the chard logs.

That night Brenda curls up hugging her pillow getting herself mentally ready for the road ahead. Hoping that the Dragon isn't the one of lore.

The next morning starts off slow. With Hilda working this morning, Brenda is greeted joyfully by the sweet sound of her part time lover.

Fair indeed is Hilda's complexion as she crawls over the top of Brenda's naked body.

Hilda has auburn hair which in the like looks ablaze like fire. Her eyes Green copper hazel. Her soft skin brushing up against Brenda's is a fine Turmeric with little freckles flecking across her gorgeous face.

Hilda teases Brenda's body running her fingers gently up from Brenda's low belly to betwixt her breasts as Hilda crawls closer to Brenda's head.

Pressing her breasts against Brenda's, Hilda playfully braces the back of Brenda's head around the neck & kisses her passionately. Thrusting her tongue to the back of Brenda's throat.

Hilda clasps tightly with her thighs onto Brenda's right leg. Thrusting her hips to the rhythm of her tongue.

Each thrust getting stronger & more violent until Hilda finally gets to her full peak. Then she gingerly runs her fingers teasingly down Brenda's belly to her nether regions. Then she teases Brenda's clit between Hilda's fingers. Slowly rubbing in small circles as she gets more excited by the expression of ecstasy on Brenda's face.

Thrusting her hips uncontrollably to the motion of Hilda's fingers wanting more & more as Hilda continues to stimulate her. Until… Hilda slides her fingers mid thrust betwixt the folds of Brenda's nether. Upon which warranted a moan from Brenda.

Hilda starts with two fingers, then gradually adds more as she watches hungrily Brenda's reactions. Brenda's eyes rolling to the top of her head as she thrusts her hips wildly. Her lips begging for more as her body burns passionately.

Suddenly as Hilda was about to pull her fingers out Brenda grabs her arm demandingly & forces Hilda to continue… The crazed look of hunger that Hilda loves to see in her mate.

Then just as sudden as Brenda had grabbed Hilda's arm Brenda shove Hilda onto the bed flat on her back… & from a cupboard Brenda pulls a polished wooden double ended dong with leather straps wrapped around the center.

Strapping it to her waist Brenda hurriedly crawls over Hilda ready to finish what Hilda has started.

By this time Hilda has awoken the wild beast that turns Hilda on so much so that she can't control herself when it finally ravages her.

Brenda grabs Hilda's waist roughly pinning her to the bed thrusting madly as she ravaged Hilda. Her moans wild & uncontrolled as her body slowly turns a pink color as all the blood surfaces to her face.

Grunting wildly Brenda thrusts hard & faster each time causing Hilda to coil wildly in place as she gets pulled onto the wooden dong over & over again.

Hilda can barely keep her eyes open as her mind completely blanks out, her moans filled with excitement & passion.

Then suddenly, without warning Hilda passes out no longer able to react. A look of utmost pleasure frozen on her face as her eyes go blank.

Brenda thrusts over & over again until all of a sudden Hilda comes to screaming from pleasure barely able to breath.

Then… a tremendous sensation contorts Brenda's body as sh shakes violently uncontrollably. Her screams matching that of Hilda's. Then she collapses on top of Hilda no longer able to move. Both of them breathless & unable to move.

After a while Hilda starts to stir her mind barely coming back to her as she idly strokes Brenda's hair.

Gradually regaining consciouness Brenda starts to stir. She turns a little to Hilda's right & wraps her arm across Hilda's Breasts.

"It's been a while since we've gone at it like that!" Brenda says gingerly in Hilda's ear.

Hilda rolls her eyes back into focus & replies, "I heard it might be a while before we see each other again. So I thought I'd give you a little morning surprise.

Brenda says enthusiastically, "I always love your surprises."

A while later Brenda leaves Hilda resting in her bed while she gears up with her outfit. This time she brings with her a iron bikini top with leather padding, & leather straps for around the neck & back. A leather drab thong some iron grieves with leather leggings reaching all the way up to her thighs with her family crest etched into them, gauntlets made of leather & iron with corundum fittings with thing layers for the fingers so she can maintain a firm grip.

Although at first it seems her armor is not all that much, it is meant to catch her enemies off guard. Especially when her breasts bounce or jiggle. More over that shock when she removes the cloak from about her body. She's finds these features to be quite advantageous at times.

She grabs her family sword & fits it to her back as always… then head through her father's halls ready for the task at hand.

She spots her father bustling about his halls trying to get ready for his trip to Whiterun. It seems to her he is a little bit distracted for some reason.

Observing he has likely lost something again, she rolls her eyes & asks, "What are you looking for father?"

Dragr, "I can't remember where I placed my travel cloak. I could have sworn I saw it the other day hanging off of my high chair." His voice letting off signs of irritation.

She sighs, "I saw it yesterday over at your dresser. I think one of the servants tended to it while you were busy with Ulfric."

He take off to his room & return with his cloak. "Um…thanks."

Brenda turns towards the entry way & waves, "I'm heading out to Riverwood. I shall be back in a day or two."

Dragr, "Be careful… Return to me safely."

Brenda in her confidence scoffs knowing with her skills, very little poses a threat.


	6. Chapter 3

Tales of Tamriel Book One: The Barbarian

Chapter 3

Having passed through the Northern Archway from her village Brenda makes her way back down the path to Helgen. She gradually makes her way spotting flowers as she goes. Picking a couple along the way & pinning them between the leather & iron Bikini plates.

She makes her way along the path cutting around Helgen… the stench of burned corpses still strong in the air. The scorched brick walls black from the flames. The walls having the mirage of still being on fire despite being cold to the touch.

She can still her the screams, as people attempt to get away from the dragon. She remembers that Ulfric was in a wagon inside of Helgen at the time of the Dragon's decent.

As she heads Northeast down the road she thinks on whether or not Ulfric managed to escape or not.

"I mean, he's strong, but… that's a dragon. But… he could have just made a run for it. That doesn't seem to be his thing though." She says this out loud to herself.

The trail bends back to the West where the three Stones stand. Many a person stops by to pray for the blessings of the Gods. Although she's not particularly religious, she's also not a non believer.

It all just seems to be a bunch of mumbo jumbo to her. She's never been into nonsense stories even though her village thrives off of tall stories.

She stands there in front of the three statues looking at the intricate carvings of the Mage, Rough, & Warrior & says to herself, "Aw what the heck, it can't hurt right?"

She prays to the statue & a light shines from it then shoots to the sky. Then she suddenly feels inspired.

Leaving the statues feeling enthralled, she heads down the road on the last stretch to Riverwood. From the left five wolves sprawl out on the road in an ambush, Brenda scoffs at them spitting to the side & drawing her sword yelling at them, "Come on!"

A wolf lunges at her from the left & she plunges her sword deep into it's gut, then swings it about. As the body slides off of the blade while the beast snaps at her in agony it smacks into it's brethren in front of Brenda.

Another wolf tries an attack from her right & she brings her blade down on top of it's skull splitting it nearly in half.

Clambering around the body she swings the blade about her right as the next wolf tries for her ankle. But she slashes it right in half at the face.

With three defeated the rest run off with their tails between their legs. Yelping along as they vanish among the brush & trees.

Relaxing from the intensity of the fight she holds her blade at her side in her right hand. Her senses heightened from before.

The wind whips about the trees overhead rustling the leaves. That cold bite in the air from the surrounding mountains. The rough ground beneath her feet. An intense sensation ebbing throughout her body, & yet, it's barely what it could be if she had a real challenge.

Her hair whips about her shoulders as she notices a small cave off to her right among the trees. Then, she spots a person dressed in all leather & fur standing at the entrance.

"Huh, wonder what he's up to?"

She judges the individual by his walk, & stature. He turns to face away from the entrance & sees his bare hairy chest.

She turns back to the road noting the spot she's at… then proceeds towards Riverwood. She'll return later if it crosses her mind.

By the time she makes it to Riverwood the sun is just past the center of the sky.

She heads to the mill where Hod works most days. It's a Friday, so he should be hard at work still.

She rounds the corner & crosses the bridge going across the river & finds Hod lifting logs up into the log spliter.

She raises her hand in greetings & he lands the log onto the groove then stops what he's doing.

"My fair Lady Dragniel. What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" Hod greets her with a little bow.

"No need for formalities Hod, I have no use for them." Brenda replies respectfully.

"What brings you here my Lady?" Hod replies intrigued.

Brenda sighs shrugging in a can't be helped way, "Father wants to ask of you triple to usual haul of lumber by the start of Winter."

Hod, "Surely you jest." He says shocked.

Brenda hands him the bag of money, & he feels the weight realizing she is dead serious.

He looks inside & realizes how serious she is. "How am I to fill such a request?"

Brenda replies seriously, "Talk to other Millers if you have to, it's prudent we get the full order. That's why we are paying ahead of the order."

Hod nods & says, "I will see what I can do for my Lord & Lady. With that he smiles a little & walks away admiring the haul he just made.

With that out of her way, she heads to the Sleeping Giant Inn. She could use a little of her own gold to get a drink or two.

Inside the Inn she sees a large fire place with a grand & welcoming fire at the center of the room. The Bard is strumming away at his lute, getting his practice in.

The table to her left has a lowly farmer from the wood just west to Riverwood. She can't recall his name at the moment, but she's seen him here before.

The table before her has a couple of locals sitting there eating & drinking merrily.

She heads to the counter & before she could address Orgnar, Delphine interjects to inform him the ales going bad. Then asks if he heard her. He repeats the statement back to her & she puts her hand on her hip impressed.

(I just saved you the line that's been repeated to me over a hundred times…)

Satisfied with his response Delphine walks away. Leaving Brenda looking after her waiting.

Remembering why she's here, Brenda addresses Orgnar, "I'd like a couple of ales, & a room please."

He looks at her & replies, "Sure thing M-Lady. I'll bring them right to you."

Handing over a couple of gullmynt "gold coins" for the room, food, & drink she turns to the usual room available. It's a little different from place to place, but Riverwood Inn places a little bracket next to the rooms door for those that have been rented out.

Whiterun on the other hand uses candles… lit candles mean it's occupied. Falkreath which is the only other inn she has been too uses a coin in a cup at the side of the door. You have to tap the cup to find out if it's occupied…

Settling in, Brenda sets her pack down at the foot of her bed. Good thing she chose not to pick a real fight. Her pack would have thrown her off balance the way it's packed right now.

Her pack is just a leather pack with a frame. It has a fur bedroll on top of it. Inside you can find a fry pan, some quick rations, dried meats, bread, a metal cup, a wooden ladle, a small bundle of ground charcoal wrapped up in leather cloth, & a canteen of water.

She has a her heavy coat rolled up tightly to the side of her pack with leather straps. She uses it for the cold mountainous regions high up in Skyrim.

The coat in question is made from golden brown bear fur & has an emblem with her families crest carved into the high polished iron plate. Most who see it either fear or highly respect it. Very few don't know of it.

The symbol is that of a willow tree with a dragon perched on top of it with it's wings spread wide across the tree tops.

Setting her families sword to the side of her bed, she starts to undress starting with her feet.

Orgnar walking in with a serving plate, her meal & drink ready for her. He sets it down on the end table then bows himself out oh her room closing the door behind him.

"Huh, he can learn new tricks." She says to herself.

She takes off all of her gear & tosses all of it to the end of the bed… except her top & bottom. The leather & iron plates thudding loudly onto the wooden floorboards.

Sitting there eating the beef stew & bread peacefully, she gets the itch to be with others.

Taking her tray with her she heads out leaving her door open to the main hall. She sits next to the farmer whom she recognizes as ole Agot from the farm just west of Riverwood up the mountainside a ways.

He saved her life once when she went a long time without food or water & got lost on the way to Riverwood in a blizzard a few winters back.

She was lost for about three days trudging about the woods. The storm was massive & kept her in a haze the entire time. Only letting up in the darkest moments of the night.

He mentions the story recalling how he managed to find her.

He saw her walking in the snow as he was chopping wood. Her whole body frozen stiff, fell into a heap just out side of his stead.

"Since then I have gained a better sense of direction." She mentions confidently.

He recalls, "I believe that Spring, your father came to me & gifted me with extra crops, a small pouch of gold, & some chickens as thanks for saving you. I would have never thought you a royal."

Brenda thinking on it replies slowly, "Yes well… I don't like flaunting my families worth about like a fool. I'd rather flaunt my actions instead."

Agot looks at her seeing her nearly naked form… then she continues with.

"It's to easy to get comfortable on a throne & never involve yourself with your people… or to challenge yourself with new things every day."

Agot, "You really are your father's daughter. He never was one to just settle down without offering a helping hand."

Agot looks like a few to many winters has taken a hold of him. His leather outfit rugged from wear. He's definitely a hard worker as she checks out his hands.

Much like hers, he has calluses on his rough hands. His muscles show that he has been hard at work this summer. His farmer tan glistening in the fires dancing light.

His deep blue eyes mesmerizing as he stares right into her vibrant greens. His reddish brown hair a tad messy from working the fields.

"Your actions speak loudly to me… would you like to make some loud actions with me?" She says her lousy pic up line nodding her head towards her room.

He just gazes at her trying to decide whether he should or should not. As she gets up she softly out stretches her hand holding his, guiding Agot to her room.

As soon as they get through the doorway Brenda pushes Agot against the wall forcefully. Kissing him on is upper chest slowly kissing him up his neck & then on his lips thrusting her tongue into his mouth.

She reaches a foot & hooks the door around the end. Then slams the door. She starts desperately stripping Agot still connected to his lips. She undoes his trousers and they drop to the floor.

She moves him to the side & slams him against the door… then whispers to Agot, "You can get rough with me… if you like."

His eyes change as he receives permission. A hunger in his eyes as he grabs her rear lifts her off the ground turns her about & slams her against the door.

Turned completely on as she moans from the pain, she opens her eyes long enough to see him thrust his member into her roughly.

The pleasure forces her eyes to roll into the back of her head as she tilts her head back.

Every thrust he makes causing her mind to go numb. All she could do was focus on the pleasure. He grips her tightly against the door slamming his hips into hers fervently. Her breasts bouncing buoyantly about as he ravages her.

As he slams her harder & harder she can feel him inside her pulsing as his face starts to contort. Then she pushes him back with ease as he stumbles away.

She guides him to the bed makes him lay on his back & she crawls over the top of him. As his member slides deep inside of her she moans uncontrollably. She grips his hairy chest tightly as he groans a little.

As she bounces off of his hips she gets a little to excited & he slips out. She fits him back in her & continues fervently getting wilder & wilder as she goes.

Then he grabs her by the hips which only enhances her sensation as he meets her halfway. Their hips colliding violently as she starts to climax her legs tremble then her hips & then the rest of her trembles violently & pleasantly uncontrollably.

As she collapses on top of Agot, Brenda feels him climaxing inside her as his body contorts beneath her.

As she just lays there on top of him she feels him pulsing inside of her. She wants to go again… but he might not be able to get it up so soon afterwards.

Needless to say she just made his evening. As they part ways he takes off home wards. While she just lays there wishing they could go one more time.

The next morning Brenda heads out dressed in her combat gear leaving her pack behind at the inn so she does not feel encumbered. She heads to the smithy & she spots Alvor starting up his forge for the morning.

He seems to be struggling a little bit today… So she heads on over to see what's up.

"Aye, blasted forged!" Alvor exclaims cleaning out the center of the forge scrapping as he goes.

Brenda gets close & addresses him, "Do you need assistance with that? I have some free time."

Alvor looking her up & down replies, "I could use some split firewood from the pile over there." He says nodding is head in the direction of the chopping block.

She heads over there, finds the axe sets up the firewood to be split & lays into it with all of her might. The two pieces explode apart as if an explosive force blasts them apart accidentally hitting the steps to the mill.

This spooks Hod who was busy with the logs he was getting split up… who nearly drops one on top of his foot.

She sets up another & sends the blocks flying. She holds back a little bit this time… but she needs to let up a little more if she doesn't want to have to clean the entire yard of wood.

She brings stack after stack of wood to Alvor & sets them to the side for him. She had managed to set up about a cord of wood in a matter of thirty minutes.

"Thanks lass! This should speed things along greatly." Alvor exclaims pulling scraps of warped metal out of the forge with tongs.

Brenda, "Do you have anything already built this week?"

Alvor, "Sadly lass I have been bought out this week. If you want to make an order, you can write down what you want on that cloth over there." He points to a leather cloth with a list of things others have asked for.

A woman approaches the forge thresh hold & informs Brenda, I can help you out…

Brenda, "Who might you be?"

"I am a traveling merchant in search for a place to set up shop. Some call me Nisegirl. But I am also known by the name Kait."

Brenda, "Can you make me armor similar to what I am wearing now?"

"Sure! Given how skimpy most of it is… I could have a set for you ready in about a week!" Kait replies gleefully.

This girl?… is dressed in a chain mail tunic with a red coat over the top. Her blond hair gleaming in the sunlight. Her skin is soft & smooth… She looks no older than maybe fourteen. But her voice depth is deeper than most women. Let along women seemingly her age. Her eyes are a vibrant green with copper accents, which look captivating from this light angle.

Kait, "Oh, but I will need a place to set up my work benches or I can't make anything."

Brenda sighs, "Alright… I'll see if I can find a place to at least work in."

Leaving Kait behind to see about that cave she spotted yesterday. The wolves that attacked her on the road have been removed since she last came through… Looks like a patrol or something got to them. Judging by the cart tracks.

Peering further down the road Brenda tries to remember where all at she spotted the cave entrance. She stands there for a while listening to the birds & river… trying hard to recall the exact spot.

But for the life of her she can not remember where that entrance was.


	7. Chapter 4

Tales of Tamriel Book One: The Barbarian

Chapter 4

Retracing her steps Brenda heads further up the trail looking around. She sees a couple of fish leap up the rocks & up stream too Lake Ilinalta.

She makes it to the three Standing stones at the bend of the road. She saw a little trail not far from here leading through the trees & brush… Might as well check it out.

Heading back down the road she follows this little deer trail away from the main road.

Following this little path she finds that the trees after a point have been cut back by blades. By the looks of it… swords.

She continues down the path & finds two Bandit guards at the entrance to a cave.

Remembering the history of this cave she recalls the miners of Riverwood finally abandoned it due to lack of resources coming from the mine.

The Miner & his family moved closer to Falkreath. His old lady started a small mill. Soon after they got neighbors who moved in & they started a small home stead.

She watches carefully over hearing the two Bandits talking.

Bandit #1: Dalgrund says he will have a new shipment coming in a day or two.

Bandit #2: With how many slaves we have now, we should be able to make a lot of Gold soon.

Both of the bandits have their tops off. Their skin glistening in the bright sun. One of them stands at the door keeping an eye out. While the other chops wood.

The one guarding the entrance has darker skin with black hair… all about his body, & head. He is quite burly.

His companion is lighter toned almost an olive tone. His hair is a bronze like brown. His chest devoid of any hair. But his arms are quite burly despite the rest of his body. He also has no discernible facial hair.

The second bandit chopping wood wipes sweat from his brown & takes a rest. The first strikes up another conversation with his friend.

Bandit #1: Has the Artisian finished the advertisements yet?

Bandit #2: He said he has 5 copies already completed.

Bandit #1: Wow, he works fast. I hope the pictures look good with this rush.

All this talk about slaves… Brenda wonders why these bandits are in such a hurry for this "shipment" they mentioned earlier.

A third bandit walks out of the dark cave entrance tugging on a long rope. A young woman with tons of curves in all the right places stumbles into the light.

The woman is completely naked with a yolk chaining her arms to her neck. She also has ankle shackles chaining her legs together. Which Is why she was stumbling.

The woman's eyes narrow as the direct light hits her face. Brenda can tell even from here that this woman has been ridden hard. (Pun intended.)

Distinct bruises sprawled all over her body. Red, blue & purple hand prints are all over her body. Not to mention a couple of lash marks.

A sickening sensation sinks into the pit of Brenda's stomach as she watches on…

Bandit #3: This whore is insatiable guys… you should take your turns as well.

Bandit #1: Alright! Finally! I get to get my dick wet on some slaves!

Bandit #2: Are you sure this is alright? Won't this spoil the goods?

Bandit #3: Not this one… boss says she'll stay with us. So have at her!

The bandit guarding the door way jumps right into action pulling his loin cloth off & grabbing the bar holding the woman. She cries out… but the sound is confusing to Brenda…

Was it out of glee? Or fear?

The bandit sticks his member into her & the woman moans with glee. This time Brenda was sure she heard correctly.

The second Bandit approaches from behind the young woman & starts in on her with as much vigor as the first. The third bandit watches on with a expressing a deep voracious hunger.

Having seen enough Brenda steps in swiftly.

The third bandit had no chance to really fight back at all. Not Brenda's most honorable motion in her life. But at least she's taking some form of action to stop this.

Charging in on the third bandit, he draws his sword from his hip only to have a sword plunge almost to the hilt of Brenda's sword right through the heart.

An expression of silent excruciating pain apparent on his face. His muscles twitching as she guides him off of her sword off to the side.

The other two bandits still intently enjoying the young woman ravaging her from both sides as she squeals & moans intensely. Her legs trembling as she orgasms. A rush of bodily fluids gushes from her loins.

Brenda both finding this appealing & distasteful kicks the second bandit from the girl.

The lot of them tumble clumsily to the ground. Both bandits swearing up & down.

Bandit #1: Gods damn it! Why'd ya go & do that?!

bandit #2: I didn't! Honest! I was shoved!

Brenda finally announces herself to the group, "It was me! Prepare to die boys!" She says confidently.

Scrambling to their feet both bandits look around frantically for their weapons. Completely caught off guard & forgetting they have no cloths on.

Brenda taunts, "Go ahead! Get yourself gathered up. You'll both die all the same."

Both the bandits grab their weapons. The first bandit grabs his sword from his belt on the ground. The other bandit grabbed an axe that lay against a support beam.

Both of the flank Brenda thinking they might have an advantage. The second rushes in on her & the other moves to slash at her.

She twirls in place nearly cutting the second bandit in half. The momentum allows her to continue her swing right into the first bandit. As she redirects the blade right into his torso.

The bandits face contorts into silent pain as he makes a disturbing gurgling sound. Blood rising to his lips & leaking out betwixt his clenched tight yellow teeth.

Thinking about the woman, she takes a clothe from the third bandit & wipes herself clean, as best she can anyways.

Then she takes the axe from the second bandit & breaks the chains in a couple of swings for the young woman.

"There… Your free to go now… What's your name? Where are you from?" Brenda inquires softly.

"Hanabelle" the woman responds stunned on the spot looking at the mess.

Brenda looks at the example she made of the bandits & realizes this may have not been her best introduction… but… at least the woman is safe now.

The woman still has her arms bound but now has freedom of leg movement.

Seeing this Brenda informs her, "I don't wish to harm you… We'll have the smith in Riverwood look at your other bindings when I have cleared this cave."

Hannabelle, "Why did you take my fun away? Are… you my new master? Are you… going to pleasure me?"

Brenda, "Yeah I'm… No! I am setting you free. You can go back home. If you know where that is…"

A confused expression consumes her face she puts Brenda's words to thought. Then she repeats her second question…

"Are you my new master?"

Not realizing what's up with this girl, Brenda repeats herself hoping to get her words across.

"No… your free."

She says all three words slowly hoping the girl might absorb them easier.

But this seems to have confused her more. She turns her gaze to the ground in deep thought.

Hoping the girl will be fine, Brenda turns her attention to the entrance of the cave. She hears voices not far from where they are moving closer. She can also pick up moaning, & screams.

Walking through the cave entrance cautiously Brenda heads down the path. Near a bend in the path she spots a rope strung across the path between two support beams.

She traces the rope with her eyes trying to figure out where it leads. She sees a bit of it attached to a pieces of rafter beams Kneeling down she checks the ceiling trying to figure it out.

Stepping back she swing her scabbard from her back. Holding it at the base with her left hand bracing her sword handle she taps hard on the rope.

The ceiling caves in dropping boulders large enough… that if she had not seen this sloppy excuse for a trap, she'd have died then & there.

The boulders roll down the path & wedge themselves against the wall.

Cautiously moving between the boulders Brenda moves into the next room hearing moaning & crying just ahead. Some males voice jeers, "Yeah! You like that bitch, don't you?!

Another man walks across the path of the entrance to the clearing. He leans against the sill of a bridge made from wood & rope.

"Hey! Don't spoil the whores! You know how the boss feels about us spoiling good slaves like that!"

He calls after his companion.

Peering around the corner Brenda sees the Bandit bellow the bridge humping away, inside the opening of the cave at the young woman. She tries to fight him off but to no avail. It just feeds into his hunger.

Other woman tied to the cave walls, or chained to a cooking stand slave away. The sight turns Brenda's stomach.

How many women have they captured? She thinks to herself, not wanting to know the actual number.

The Bandit right ahead of her frowns & turns away. His steel axe hanging at his hip. The man is wearing heavy iron armor from head to foot. On his back he has a studded iron shield preventing her from getting any decent sneak attacks from behind.

She stands upright drawing her sword & swinging her scabbard about her shoulder. She fastens it tightly back into place then whistles loudly at the bandit.

Having caught his attention he exclaims, "What the?!"

There she is leaned against the cave wall lit up by a nearby torch. Her sword lazily stabbed into the ground, her hand wrapped precariously about the hilt.

He moves in at her drawing his axe cautiously. She purposely bounces her boobs standing upright. Her emblem reflects light about with little beads of light.

As he moves in on her she steps back allowing proper lighting to consume her medallion. The beads of light bounce about merrily in the cave.

"What do you want woman?!" The bandit asks emphasizing the word woman with a demeanor of one being above another.

"Don't you know what you walked into?" He says confidently motioning to a companion she did not see around the corner of the cave.

Two more bandits show up next to him as they close in. One male & one female. She steps back further making sure to keep an eye on all of them.

So far the biggest threat is the center man. He has the shield on his back, so no back attacks from up high.

The woman bandit on the main enemies left & the male on the guys right. The female bandit seems to have been ridden hard & put away wet, her hair matted with dirt. Her dark skin covered in dirt. She only has a leather loin cloth & an iron sword. Her breasts sway as she swing her sword at Brenda.

The last member is a bandit with a sword & shield. But the sword looks in bad repair. Barely functional. The shield is a leather shield which she can cut right through no problem. This man has dark hair & tan skin. A wild expression covers his face… as they close in.

Getting within range Brenda starts this show. She swings a mighty blow at the man with the leather shield with a loud grunt. The shield rips apart with ease. She steps in on the man & bashes him with the pummel bloodying his face up good as he lands on his ass.

She dodges a blow from an axe aimed at her head.

The next bandit steps within range of Brenda's reach. The woman bandit swings hard over extending her reach & opening herself to attack.

Brenda simply steps back then lunges forward getting in close. She kicks a leg from under the woman & hooks her neck with the hand guard slamming her against the rocky cave wall. A gash appears on her head from the impact. But she seems alive.

The last bandit with the shield on his back makes another well aimed swing at Brenda's shoulder & she turns her body to the side. Before she can properly take a stand, the bandit grabs Brenda's swords hand guard redirecting it to get a good aim at her belly.

With her strength she redirects her sword to block the axe with the pummel of her sword. Then lifts up bringing the axe away from her bare belly.

He punches her in the jaw & she backs up. She'd managed to scrape her lip with her teeth causing her lip to bleed. A sensation to berserk surges through her body. She fights it back in an attempt to maintain control.

She tries to only use her berserk ability when all else fails. Bad things happen to people when she goes all out berserk mode on people.

She wipes the blood away feeling her lip start to swell. She grabs her sword with both hands & then places it to her side pointing at the ground.

The bandit with a grin steps in & she swings up nearly missing his chin & nicks his nose. He recoils away from her as he swears profusely at her.

"You bitch!"

Then out of rage he charges at her. She thrusts her sword at him & he catches the end of the sword with the beard of his axe. As he makes to bend the sword with the axe she thrust kicks him back.

In retaliation he throws his axe at her & she flexibly ducks under it it. Hearing the blade of the axe smash against the rocky wall behind her.

He lunges for his comrades sword on the ground & he stands there ready to skewer her if at all possible.

Snarling at Brenda he thrusts his sword at her & she swings in a counter aiming for his head. She has superior reach… He bends his neck out of the way. Brenda is forced to bend her belly away from his blade.

As he closes in she smashes his face in, kicks him in the nether regions & head butts him to the ground. The last hit knocking him completely out.

From this mans waist Brenda grabs the rope. She ties a sailors knot & straps both hands of the female bandit together. Then hog ties her legs to her wrists.

She does the same for the other bandits making sure the rope is secure.

She might have come back through to have the law deal with them. It wasn't her original attempt to preserve life here… it just happened. She'd never live it down if she slaughtered knocked out warriors… That's just out right cowardly there.


	8. Chapter 5

Tales of Tamriel Book One: The Barbarian

Chapter 5

In the clearing of the belly of the cave, she sees a bandit thrusting away at a slave. She leaps down from the bridge & steps behind him. With a mighty swing she lops his head off spraying both woman with is blood.

Not the best intro to a chapter, nor is it a great way to introduce yourself to a slave.

Pulling him away from the frightened woman, Brenda tosses the body away. The woman screaming her poor head off all the while.

Brenda presses her finger against her sore lip, "Shhhh! I am here to help!"

The woman goes quiet seemingly out of breath… shaking from fear presumably.

Finally quieting down Brenda heads over to the naked woman chained to the wall & finds it needs a key. She clicks her tongues in frustration then heads up a flight of stair back to the bridge. She thinks she saw a key ring about the waist of the bandit with the shield on his back.

Back tracking is not her preferred motion. She will likely need it for the ball & chain around the ankle of the elvish woman pressed against the wall in fright keeping away from Brenda as best she can.

Pretending to be thick in the head she heads back to the bandits she tied up. The one that had a shield on his back starts stirring about trying to loosen the knot.

Brenda approaching the man smirks with gratification. "That knot isn't coming loose any time soon." She taunts at the man struggling.

She can tell the rope is digging into the mans skin. The red rash of his wrists very bright indeed.

Serves him right. She had spaced off just a moment only to realize the man is swearing up & down at her. She chooses to ignore him while she grabs the key ring from his belt.

The bandit on the ground tied up screams at her all kinds of profanity as she walks away. She heads back down to ground level releasing all of the slaves completely forgetting she's covered in blood.

The woman chained to the iron ball backs away as Brenda kneels down to get close to her ankle to unlock it. The woman spoke some kind of elvish. Something Brenda can't understand. Sounds like high elf though. The way is comes off the lips smooth like butter.

Moving slowly, Brenda raises one hand showing empty palm, & the other hand with the key ring. Explaining slowly that she intends to release her.

Then she slowly creeps upon her heels until she can see the keyhole. Seems like the key is the first one on the ring. She might not be a key smith, or a lock picker, but she can tell certain shapes with relative ease.

Unlocking the chain link Brenda tells the elvish girl, "There, now your free."

A slight confused expression spreads across the fine elvish face. When she speaks to Brenda with a mild accent but easy to hear what the woman is getting at.

"You are Nord; are you not?" The girl asks confused by Brenda's actions.

"Yes." Brenda replies matter of factly.

Elvish Girl, "Then why are you releasing me?"

Brenda sighs, "Just because I am Norse, does not mean I agree with the actions of these… people." Brenda explains waving an arm in the direction of the Bandits she has captured.

The elvish girl follows Brenda to the next girl, she seems to be Breton. Her dark skin, & black hair blatant as the dark eyes she looks at Brenda with.

The expression of suffering etched deep within as she gazes at Brenda.

The lock seems a bit different than the ball & chain, & requires a couple of tries before she gets the right key. Then the woman drops to the ground as the shackles swing loose.

Brenda walks calmly to the water as the three naked woman watch on, probably pondering what to do with their newly found freedom; Brenda could only guess.

She washes some of the drying blood from her face & her neck. The dry stickiness unpleasant to the touch. She can only get so much off of her with her bare hands. She tries to get some of it off of her breasts as well… only for it to drizzle further down her body.

"Nothing to do but to press on, I guess." She says to herself.

Looking around she spots a table with some food already prepped, a baked potato for the claiming steams merrily on a wooden plate. She lays claim to it & heads for the other half of the bridge.

Before climbing up the wooden steps, she replies haphazardly, "I'll be back with some clothes for you all. After I'm done clearing out this cave from the filth."

Peering across the gap from that leads deeper into the cave she tries to spot in the limited light the rope holding the bridge crossing up. A torch nearby flickers about, mangling the shadows all over the caves canopy.

The only way forward is to head left right now, so she just goes toward some more torches leading down the entry way.

The cave path is tight quarters, not enough for her to flatten out, but her shoulders are barely able to clear the path. At the end the path leads to the right, & the left. She checks out the right first only to be met with a skeleton with a book… looks to be some kind of journal, & a coin purse.

Who the heck leaves a coin purse just laying about?!

Oh well, she tells herself as she picks up the coin purse adding the remnants to her own. About twelves pieces resided within.

She picks up the journal & straps it snug to her thong against her bottom.

She'll check out to book when there is better light. Turning back she heads the opposite direction. The darkness deepening until a light is see able at the other end.

The path leads above the bridges pathway, & a level is spotted immediately. "Maybe the level goes to the other half of the bridge?" She says hopefully.

(She talks to herself quite a bit when she thinks she's along. Having spent a lot of time out in the woods hunting for monsters N such got her to talking to herself over a period of time.)

Brenda kicks the level & the bridge falls to a slamming halt completing the path. Some voices just out of clear ear shot can be heard on the other side trying to figure out what happened.

From the window like frame Brenda peers down at the bridge while two men run across it. One with a steel sword, & the other with an iron mace.

She lets them pass quietly climbing onto the ledge getting ready for an ambush.

With a mighty push of her iron like legs she lunges through the air shoving the man with mace off the bridge. With a might splash he lands into the water screaming. "Arrrrgh!"

The man with the sword turns to meet Brenda sword at the ready. She draws her sword with a ring of the blade. He lunges at her & she side steps & cleaves him right in half in one mighty swing.

Picking up the steel sword off of the bridge she looks over the bridge to see the other man scrambling to the surface of the water. She gingerly sets her rune encrusted blade down, aims carefully, & throws the steel sword down unto the man. There he resides still at last.

Not a preferred kill, but she doesn't need him sneaking up on her later on.

Not thinking twice about the bad kill, she heads further down the path. Ahead she can see shadows moving about… the sound of… maybe… three people can be heard. Some retaliatory banter then a little laughter.

She can't make out much of it from here. Then it gets quiet as one of them walks deeper into the depths of the cave. So she might have to face them all at once… or maybe…

Sneaking around she can make out a woman sobs, & another woman's attempt at comforting the the other. The voice sounds innocent like. Very youthful at least. Couldn't be over 18 at most.

Peering around the corner Brenda checks for potential enemies when she comes face to face with a patrolling Orc. Unable to react fast enough, the Orc yells to comrades.

"Over here! Intruder!"

The Orc head butts her right in the face busting up her nose & she recoils holding her face. The bitter sting as her nose starts to bleed builds.

"What have we here, check out her physique. She would make for quite the slave." The offending Orc jeers wantedly.

His dark eyes looking her up & down as Brenda draws her sword close, she cracks her nose back into place painfully, as she waits for them to make a move.

She gets surrounded by two Orcs, one male & one female. A Nord, & a female Breton.

"Finally! A challenge!" Brenda says challenging them all at the same time. Her palm open as she taunts them.

The first to swing is the Nord & she ducks down & slices through the guys leg with a clean cut. She brings the sword up cutting the Breton in half with a single motion.

This makes both Orcs step back as Brenda has momentum on her side. One looks to the other for guidance. The male Orc nods, yells then charges in plunging his orcish blade forward. The jagged edges rigged as the individual wielding it.

Brenda swings over the top of the jagged blade cutting both of his arms off, as he yells she beheads him swiftly.

With the same momentum she tucks her blade to her side & she steps in quickly spooking the female Orc. Her darkened eyes widen with fear as she meets her impending doom.

The Orc female tries to swing her weapon, but to late. Brenda glances the Orcish axes blade away & take the head of the female. It was her uncertainty that took her life this day. Brenda thinks.

Panting on the ground she realizes the Nord is in agonizing pain holding onto his stump of a leg. The only reason he hasn't yelled out I agony, is likely his need for air.

Approaching the Nord, she holds her sword stead above him & plunges it down upon him closing her eyes. The blade sinks deep into his chest where he lay, no longer drawing breath.

"My, you are a ruthless one, now aren't you?" A smooth voice calls from the nearby cell.

Breathing heavily as she draws her weapon from the dead Nord, she cleans off the blade.

Turning to face the voice, Brenda finds the voice belongs to voluptuous woman. She might be in her late 20s although that's just judging by stature alone.

Another girl, probably the one who was comforting the elder lady moments ago…

"Woman with the eyes of the warrior, & the body to prove it. Who might you be?" The voluptuous woman asks her voice so smooth it was almost a tease.

"Brenda Dragniel, daughter of Dagr Dragniel." Brenda replies proudly.

"That explains the crest. Withered tree with a dragon perched upon it. Definitely a royal of some kind." The woman remarks wisely.

Then she grabs the bars of her cells & asks, "What brings you here to this dreary cave?"

Brenda replies quite simply, "Adventure. Seems to me I succeeded in finding it too."

Seeing the lock on the cell door, Brenda looks about the room & finds the key laying on the table next to another cell. The cell to the right became storage, & the cell to the left became a slave holding cell.

"Who was the one sobbing?" Brenda inquires curiously.

The voluptuous woman who previously address Brenda, "That would be the other girl. She's a bit… odd."

The other girl rocks back & fourth talking quietly to herself unheard. Keeping a sharp eye on Brenda the entire time. It's a bit off putting & eerie.

"Ah, got a bad case of the hard knocks huh?" Brenda states plainly. "What's your name?" She continues looking the voluptuous woman straight in the eyes walking to the cell door.

"Yuriana." The voluptuous woman replies sternly.

Yuriana has dark red hair & vibrant green eyes. Her figure is very appealing to Brenda as she tries to contain herself.

She has a long ways to go before this cave is completely cleared. At least that's what she has gathered since the echos of bandits can be heard from other rooms ahead.

The cell door swings open & Brenda quickly turns away… seeing the dead bandits on the ground, she strips down one of the corpses & hands Yuriana the fur clothes.

Yuriana curious asks, "How do you know of this woman's condition?"

Brenda looks to the ailing woman crawling slowly out of the cell. "One of my distant uncles took on a giant near Green Spring Hollow & knocked his head on a boulder. Ever since then he seemed distant. At times though… you could swear he was getting better."

Yuriana, "These bandits like to hit your head against stuff if your not compliant. So it makes sense… I guess."

Yuriana reaches for a weapon & Brenda announces stoutly, "Sword."

Yuriana second guessing asks, "What?"

Brenda explains herself, "Sword is versatile & can be used as both a bludgeoning & slicing weapon. An Axe is good for catching weapons, but is a touch slower than a sword. Has shorter reach too. Mace take s to long to get momentum, & requires a bit more skill to wield properly. In these tight quarters, I recommend a sword in this cave."

Yuriana, "How long have you been in the field?"

Brenda thinks back, "Oh, about 10 long winters. I fought in a small war along side some allies in Cyrodiil against an enemy Orc encampment. They were raiding a village just North of Mosanda."

Yuriana looks to her in awe, "How old are you?"

Brenda thinks for a second, "This fall marks my 27th Winter.

Yuriana, "So you started fighting when you were 17?"

Brenda laughs, "No… no… I started fighting when I was 14. I went to that war when I was 17. I've been on & off the battlefield for a good 13 years now. Mostly Trolls though… I've slain my fair share of trolls."

Shock takes Yuriana as she processes this information. Fully clothed Yuriana joins Brenda deeper into the depths of the cave.

Yuriana, "Why don't you carry a torch?…"

Brenda smirks, "It hinders your sight restricting your vision to about twenty feet around you. I've adapted my own form of night vision by training profusely in the passageway leading to my village. Talk about true darkness… That place brings dark to a whole new meaning."

Brenda presses her finger to her lip signaling to Yuriana to be quiet. She spots a pickaxe leaning against the wall. She sets her sword down for a sec quietly, grabs the pick axe & when the bandit passes the doorway she flings it so hard at him he flies across the floor falling off the ledge.

Grabbing her sword quickly she charges right into the fray of the now alarmed bandits.

There are only three left, one on a bridge leading to another cave entrance… She can smell fresh air, which means they are close to the end of the cave.

Another inspecting his comrade. Another Orc, he has no clothes on as he was attending a… male slave? To each their own Brenda guesses.

The last Bandit approaches along a path from the left. A steel great sword at the ready. Brenda says to Yuriana, "If you can tend to the Orc, I'll handle the great swordsman & the archer on the Bridge!"

Yuriana nods ready to fight. Her breasts peaking over the top of her fur top. Something Brenda has to push aside in her mind.

Charging at the great swordsman, she notes his armor is a solid steel breast plate. He has steel grieves that don't match, which means that gear is from a raid.

His arms have steel guards as well… & from what she can tell he has some skill with that sword he swings wildly at her.

She ducks under the blade, it clashes with the wall, & she locks her sword into his pinning it against the wall. Brenda then grabs the dagger at his waist & flings it at the archer about to fire his bow at Yuriana down bellow.

The dagger hit the archers arm & the arrow looses into the air at the ceiling.

The man in front of her bashes her face with his fist. Which she brushes off the best she can, shoving herself forward instead of backwards.

Pulling her head back, she cracks her skull into his bringing the man to his knees. With her right hand she points to her head, "Helmet." She states before hitting him with the pummel of her sword knocking him plum out.

Running quick as the wind, she heads for the archer. An arrow hits the wall in front of her & she winces for a second before pushing forward.

The archer takes aim once more & Yuriana flings a fireball at the archer.

To both the archer & Brenda's shock the fireball flies just past the archer & hits a waterfall sizzling angrily at the water.

Stepping withing direct shot for the Archer, she readies her blade with both hands. Regaining his stature he fires the arrow & she swiftly dodges to the side while deflecting the arrow.

It's not a hard feat really… she just predicts the motion, & watches intently on the archers release. There's a moment when most archers pull back on the bow a bit more before that initial release. Which gives her the illusion she dodges an arrow. Actually she dodges just as the arrow is pulled further back.

(This feat doesn't work all the time… & she has battle scars to prove it.)

Retreating trying to get away from her the archer flings their dagger at Brenda. The dagger slices through Brenda's arm & she instantly swears swinging her sword horizontally, & then upward in the same motion.

Yuriana seemed to have dealt with her Orc with relative ease as they regroup. Looting the lot of the bandits she back tracks instead of heading for the immediate entrance leading out.

She managed to find some chests with some interesting finds. Some jewels of remarkable craft, some rings, & a necklace with an amber embedded into the crest. "Some noble is missing this little thing."

Yuriana walks back with Brenda keeping a sharp eye on each motion. But Brenda just pretends not to notice. She hands out the clothes previously belonging to the Bandits & informed them they can go home.

Most on the other hand do not know where home is. So Brenda reluctantly invites them to follow her back to town. Maybe they can find work for them… or some kind of housing. Or… maybe someone will recognize a few of them & know who these people are. It's a long shot… but rumors spread fast…


	9. Chapter 6

Tales of Tamriel Book One: The Barbarian

Chapter 6

Leading the pack Brenda heads back to Riverwood. Not realizing the hand full of women following her would be such a pain to deal with.

It's not that they complained... Or did anything really… she just finds her predicament annoying.

She rescued seven women & two males who have become slaves to the bandits that had made the cave home. Most of them have seen better days for sure. Yuriana on the other hand seemed to be in better shape. Either she was a fresh catch, or she fought like hell. Either way… she didn't seem to be in as bad of shape.

The girl Yuriana was sharing a cell with though… seemed to struggle the greatest. She could barely tolerate being touched… & yelled frequently at them when they came near.

Brenda tied a rope around the girls waist to lead her away from the cave since she seemed to struggle with reason. Brenda doesn't want to deal with this at all… but… she also couldn't stand by & do nothing.

Reaching the entry way to Riverwood, Brenda sighs deeply…

Before anything else could happen, one of the villagers recognized one of the girls following Brenda. "Well that was fast." She says to herself out loud.

Gerdur thanks Brenda for saving the girl, Hana. Then recognizes the mountain man's daughter as well.

"She had gone missing months ago. We'd thought she'd had died." Gerdur explains needlessly. She takes the girl home with her, overly thankful to Brenda.

Not sure how to reply Brenda just stays quiet. Not sure what to do with the rest she tells the rest to follow her to the Sleeping Giants Inn. "Maybe Delphine will know a few of you. Or know of your families. Try to get you all home."

At the inn, Brenda asks for Delphine who shocked to see so many refugees asks, Brenda, "What are you going to do with all of them?"

"I'm looking for homes they may have vanished from. Maybe you heard something?" Brenda replies in kind.

Delphine replies unsure, "I can look into it… But… I have no guarantees."

Brenda, "That's all I ask. Also… I need rooms for all of them & baths. A few I'm sure could use a bath or two."

Delphine's eyes widen at the tall order. They only have three rooms available.

Brenda hands Delphine all the coin she looted earlier. "I'll sleep in the basement if need be. I'll also need food. Here's the money for the lot of it."

The lot of them kept Delphine & Orgnar busy for the rest of the evening. Yuriana kept Brenda company whilst they try to tend to the idled girls needs.

It wasn't an easy task either. Brenda basically had to bath frequently just because the girl whom Brenda has taken to calling Gale, peed on her while trying to get her into the bath water.

You'd think Brenda was trying to kill the girl at first.

To say this is not meant to be said lightly… This is harder work than any battle Brenda has ever fought in her life.

Some of the ex-slave girls could tend to themselves… The men seemed to be able to tend to themselves for the most part.

The room seemed to be in a complete array of confusion as Bredna tries to tend to the needs of the slaves. By the end of all of her efforts peace starts to settle in around 6 in the evening. She's only able to judge this by the ceiling sky lights.

Wiping sweat from her brow, Brenda sits leaning back in her chair. The log house fire hypnotizing as she gazes deeply within the fiery hearth.

As Brenda started to fade to sleep Delphine walks up to Brenda with some clothes.

"I found some old clothes of mine for the girls. I only found one set of clothes for the males."

Brenda replies rubbing her eyes to stay awake. "That's very generous of you. Thank you."

She takes the lot & sets them on the cupboards next to the beds. The fear once settled in, seems to be replaced with curiosity.

They have freedom to do what & when they like. They could see the world if they like.

Settling down onto a pile of hay covered with a large fur rug, Brenda closes her eyes in the basement. It's pleasantly cold here. She's always preferred the cold to the heat…

With that thought her exhausted mind faded to sleep.

The next morning she wakes early & refreshed. Starving she heads up to the main floor to get some grub. She can smell a good stew a brewing… Orgnar has always been a good cook.

On the main floor Brenda discovers Orgnar has set up a long table serving his guests breakfast.

Orgnar, "Breakfast is ready My Lady. Have a seat."

Counting heads Brenda realizes she has four less people here. She checks the bedrooms & finds they are both empty.

Orgnar, "Ah, yes… some of your companions up N left sometime in the night."

Brenda, "I hope they headed for home then." She says with a sigh.

"Well, nothing I can do about it then." Brenda says to herself contentedly.

(Introduce the "Dragon Born" in Whiterun talking to a guard. & the guard mentions his adventuring quote.)


End file.
